


Charred wings.

by TricksterBusiness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterBusiness/pseuds/TricksterBusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's last moments with Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charred wings.

Dean had finally plunged his angel blade into the last, filthy demon he had come across. It was done. They were out. Crowley had set so many demons on them when they wouldn't comply. Demons day in and day out.  
His lips tugged up into a very small smile. The most he could do with his battle ravaged nerves.  
It was always like this after he fought. He numb for a while, then he was back. He should've been over it a long time ago, but the fears that crept under skin were ever present. He didn't need that when saving his ass.  
"That's the last of it." He said with a nod, looking over to Castiel. Castiel didn't seem to share the gratitude. But honestly, when did he?  
However, something was a little different this time. Castiel seemed pale. Dean took a cautious step towards the fallen angel, not quite sure what new trick he had up his sleeve.  
"Cas, you alright?"  
Castile looked up at Dean, his ever bright blue eyes panicked. He held his stomach. It only took a second before Dean dashed to his friend.  
He nearly knocked Castiel off his feet. The angel went slack in the hunters arms. Dean dropped to his knees, his hands scrunching up Castiel's coat.  
"Don't you dare, you're not doing this to me Cas, not now!" Dean snapped. He put his hand over Castiel's face, as if trying to bring him back to reality.  
"Dean..." He croaked, resting his shaking hand over Deans. "Help."  
"Yeah, yeah I know Cas. We'll patch you up, we'll be -"  
Castiel let out a small whine, shaking his head. "No, no not like that. Just...." Castiel coughed, blood dribbling from his lips. "Help."  
Dean's eyes widened, and he swallowed. "No dice. We will damn fix you, Cas. There's no jumping the bandwagon now."  
Castiel rested his head on Dean's shoulder, still holding his hand. He led it down to his stomach, Dean flinched when he felt something cold, something smooth, something like metal.  
"No, Cas you can't ask me to do this!" Dean's voice broke for a fraction of a second.  
"Dean..." Castiel tried to use his tough voice, but it escaped his lips more as a plead. "Please, Dean. I need this. I need you to do this."  
Dean felt a hot tear run down his cheek. "C-Cas." Dean whispered into Castiels neck. "Y-you know, that I... I can't do this. Don't ask me to do this."  
"I'm not asking." Castiel replied, wrapping his and Deans hand around the angel blade, currently embedded into his stomach.  
"N-No!" Dean tried to yank his hands away, but he was losing confidence. Castiel was in pain. He knew it. Something small chatted away inside Dean's head. How much pain has he already gone through for you? From heaven, from hell, from the world and all it's terrors. This is the angel that freed you from hell. What more could you ask of him? What more could you take from this angel? A death, that he obviously wanted? Could he be that selfish?!  
His hands surged forward, but not at his own accord. Castiel had pushed them, letting out a gasp.  
"No! STOP IT!" Dean screamed at him. It was a broken cry. Deans eyes were red, and puffy. He couldn't help himself. Not Castiel. Please, not Castiel.  
But he couldn't help but notice how bright Castiel's eyes were, looking up at Dean. They always did that. Perhaps a little more spark. But no matter how dire the situation, even his own death, they shone. The shone an incredible blue that was unexplainable to him. It wasn't his damned angel grace, it was him. The him Dean couldn't see  
Dean pressed a gentle kiss to Castiel's head. "I love you, Cas."  
"I love you too, Dean."  
Deans throat was burning, he knew Cas wouldn't finish the job. He couldn't.  
"I'm sorry, Dean."  
"I'm sorry too, Cas."  
He pushed his hands, and the angel let out a gasp. Dean screwed his eyes shut and let the tears roll down his face, as Castiel, the fallen angel, let out his final breath against Dean Winchesters shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't be surprised if you all hated me after this. But hey, it was my first ever character death. It hurt me too. A frigging lot. Anyway, hope you enjoy!


End file.
